Broken Hearts
by sensibleoutcast
Summary: sala loves megaX... but she's too scared to admit that she still has feelings for shadow... the story that unravels her secrets and shows her who she truly loves...


Broken Hearts

By salathehedgehog

Disclaimer: Only Mega X, Mia, Maya, Sala, Lex, and Trex are mine. NO ONE ELSE!!!!11!! I believe I make myself clear.

Sala looked at the ground and saw it zoom by. She looked behind and saw her white fox friend Mia and Maya, a purple echidna wearing a short sleeveless shirt and some shorts. Sala was a light blue hedgehog wearing her usual outfit, a white shirt that showed her mid-drift and some small shorts.

Sala felt like running today, for no reason at all. Just running made her feel closer to Mega X… She smiled remembering the races they had together. The funny thing was that he would run into things on purpose to try to get her to laugh. After laughing Sala would stop. Then Mega X with his green puppy dog eyes would try to get her to race again…

"Stop Sala, we can't cross the boundary lines!" Mia said furiously before Sala ran head first into trouble.

"Not till Sonic and the guys come." Maya added. But Sala had already zoomed out of sight.

"She's not the same ever since _he_ left." Maya said under her breath even though Sala was miles away by now.

Sala, who was miles away, stopped noticing the tears that were running down her face. The way Maya said it… "Till the GUYS come…"

"Why doesn't she care?" she thought. Then she began to think.

**Flashback (Sala's POV)**

**As I lead Mega X toward the X Tornado, time seemed to stay still. I never wanted him to go but he insisted. Before he got on board we talked.**

"**Sala, stop worrying I'll be okay." Mega X ensured. I nodded. **

"**And besides…" Sonic cut in, "I'll be taking care of him the whole trip." He winked.**

**They got onto the plane. Sonic and Mega X gave me a thumbs up and they took off…**

**End of flashback (end of POV)**

Sala looked up into the sky. The sun was above her. "Dang, lunch! I promised Amy I would help out!" Sala exclaimed and she ran back.

Amy looked at Cream then Mia. "Late again, huh?" Amy asked. Maya nodded. Rouge, Amy, Cream, Mia, Sala, and Maya were the only people there since the guys left.

"I'm here!" Sala exclaimed, bursting through the door. "Sorry—"

The radio picked up a transmition. "Sala, are you there? Over."

Sala flung herself towards the radio. "Roger," she said.

"Sala, the mission is complete, the Chaos Emeralds are back with us, and guess what, Mega X is fine. We'll be over there in an hour tops maybe. Over."

Really, over?!" Sala said, recognizing the voice as Sonic's as she finished the transmition.

_That was too easy…_ she thought to herself.

"Sonikku!" Amy exclaimed. "He's coming!"

All of the girls had their own remarks and comments. For Sala her mood, day, and face had brightened to a whole new level.

So she asked Cream, "Cream, I'm going to pick a bunch of flowers for the guys… Wanna help?"

"Can we pick some for poor Shadow too?" Cream said.  
"Sure!" Sala guided Cream outside.

Sala came back with four bunches for Mega X, Lex, Sonic, and Trex. Cream brought back three bunches for Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow.

"Boy do we have surprise for them. Don't we Cream?" Sala asked.

Cream nodded and jumped with glee. Cheese started dancing "Chao chao chao!" he exclaimed. (A/N: That means, "Boy, we sure do!")  
They saw the X Tornado come back in. It wasn't in its usual shape. It was all torn and misshaped. "Something's wrong," Sala said as they entered back into the house.

Sala looked at Rouge who was just as confused but didn't show it. "They probably crashed, that's all," Rouge said as if she knew everything.

Amy was just as worried as Sala. "What if Sonic is hurt!" she said.

Sala had enough. She rushed outside to see the X Tornado. She saw the X Tornado crash into the ground. Sonic was the first to flounder out of the pile rubbish. "Are you okay!" Sala asked Sonic.

He gave her a thumbs up. "Go get Mega X." he said.

Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Trex, and Lex were now outside coughing their heads off. Sala ran inside the X Tornado and pulled out Mega X. He was barely breathing. Maya, now outside, helped carry the body of Mega X. He had a gash on his right side and blood running down his mouth and nose. She checked his pulse. It was very weak.

They had put Mega X in a separate room. Sala ran toward Sonic and yelled at him. "What happened? Why didn't you do anything, is he going to die?!" It took everybody to hold her down so she wouldn't shake Sonic to death.

Sonic looked down. "I guess it would've been the right thing to do…" Sonic looked at Sala. She gazed at him, tears coming out of her eyes.

**Flashback (Sonic's POV)**

**I looked at Tails and then at Shadow, Knuckles, Lex, Trex, and Mega X. **

"**Sonic, we have a fast moving object moving right… It's on us!" Tails exclaimed.**

**I looked behind me and saw Metal Sonic, Ortho, and Eggman's new robot. I jumped back, seeing Metal Sonic attack me. Mega X joined with me as Shadow took care of Ortho and Knuckles the robot. We all jumped out of the plane. Me and Mega X attacked Metal and dodged attacks. The fight as fast as me was closing. Me and Mega X were losing. One hit from Metal made me knock hard into the ground. Metal was about to attack but Mega X took the hits. In a flash he was ahead of me and told me, "Tell Sala I'm going to be okay." Then Metal punched him in the face and slashed his chest. I don't know which came first, Shadow's Chaos Blast or the retreating can of Eggman…**

**End Flashback (End POV)**

"So then we retreated," Sonic said partly ashamed because of the evil glare in Sala's eyes.

Sala turned to Shadow. "Why couldn't you help him?!" she exclaimed, putting her face close to Shadow's. Amy accidentally bumped her so then their faces met and accidentally they kissed. Sala blushed and pushed away. Shadow did as well. The only reason everybody was quiet was because this time they knew it was serious.

(A/N: I'm gonna let you in on a secret… Sala likes Mega X right… But she also likes Shadow about the same amount!)

That night Sonic and the rest of the crew except for Mega X seemed all right. Sala couldn't sleep, so in the middle of the night she snuck outside. Feeling the cool air gave her a sense of freedom.

"What are you doing out here this late Sala?"

She turned around. "Same reason you're here, Sonic," she replied smartly before zooming off.

Sala stopped running after a while and decided to go back. By now she was way past the boundary lines. Then a voice, not Sonic's but very similar, came up.

"Isn't it nice to see you again, Sala the Hedgehog!"

It was Metal Sonic. Sala shot her fist at Metal. Metal returned the hit tenfold, slinging Sala to the floor.

"Sala!" somebody yelled in the distance.

"Sonic?" Sala hoarsely said.

She weakly got up. In less than a second Metal was behind her back and put one of his claws around her neck.

Sonic zoomed over. "Jeez Metal, you get cheaper with every battle."

Sala gave him a face. "It's not the time for jokes Sonic…" she whispered.

"Sorry…" Sonic said.

He took a few steps forward, wondering what Metal would do.

Metal almost ripped Sala's skin open. "Take one more step and she dies!" he said.


End file.
